


Whether Near Or Far, I Am Yours

by IWriteSinsNotStraightLines



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSinsNotStraightLines/pseuds/IWriteSinsNotStraightLines
Summary: Stiles winced.The act itself wasn’t really noticeable enough to catch Derek’s attention-- it was nothing more than a twist of his lips and a twitch in his face. However, the burst of pain- bitter and sharp in Derek’s nose- and the sound of Stiles’ teeth grinding together, like he was clenching his jaw, was more than enough to have him concerned.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 236





	Whether Near Or Far, I Am Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I hope everyone is staying well. Here's some random Sterek fluff because I feel like we can all use some of that right now :D Hope you enjoy.  
> The title comes from "The End of All Things" by Panic! At The Disco.

Stiles winced. 

The act itself wasn’t really noticeable enough to catch Derek’s attention-- it was nothing more than a twist of his lips and a twitch in his face. However, the burst of pain- bitter and sharp in Derek’s nose- and the sound of Stiles’ teeth grinding together, like he was clenching his jaw, was more than enough to have him concerned. 

Stiles dropped his bag on the floor beside the couch and gingerly sat, another wince pinching the edges of his features. 

The betas- who were evidently _oblivious_ to their packmate’s state- chattered behind the couch, laughing and play-fighting as they gathered in the kitchen to ransack Derek’s fridge. 

_Kids_. 

Derek cocked an eyebrow at Stiles, whose sheepish grin turned into grimace as he settled himself on the couch. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, tucking a bookmark between the pages of his novel. It was a beast of a book, really-- thick and old, but timeless in its plot. It had been one of his favorites before the fire, and he hadn’t been able to bring himself to reread it before now. 

Stiles went to shrug, but aborted it half-way, movements awkward and jerky. 

“Just sore. Sometimes the pups forget I’m not quite as bulletproof as they are, is all.” 

Derek frowned-- he’d already tried to talk to the betas about being careful around non-weres, especially pack. The fact that humans don’t heal nearly as quickly or effectively as they do is something that is not only glaringly obvious in day-to-day life, but can become a _problem_ if not addressed. 

Stiles tried to stretch, but jerked- hissing through his teeth- when all it did was make his sore muscles flare up in pain. Derek could smell it again, and his wolf growled at him impatiently to _fix it_. 

Derek rose, his spine cracking softly as he stretched his stiff back. He moved to sit by Stiles on the couch, being careful not to jostle him too badly. 

Stiles cracked an eye open at him, “Der?” 

“Do you trust me?” 

Stiles’ surprise drifted into the air around them, citrusy and fresh.

“ _Duh_. Of course I do, Sourwolf.” 

Derek nodded, his wolf grumbling- pleased- behind his ribs. The betas had already cleared the room-- heading to their own spaces or the study to do homework. 

It was just him and Stiles. 

“Turn around for me.” 

Stiles quirked a curious brow, but said nothing as he quietly did what he was told. Derek moved his arms to rest by his side, and carded his hair away from his face before setting light fingers on his back. 

Stiles jerked at the gentle touch, more pain invading his scent, before relaxing into it. 

“Is it okay if I help you get your shirt off?” 

Stiles nodded, a blush appearing on the pale skin of his face. Derek gently pulled the garment off of him, folded it and laid it on the couch beside them. 

He traced his fingers over Stiles’ bare shoulders, searching for his pain and pulling it as he went. He found each knot and tied muscle in Stiles’ upper back, and rubbed them out in firm strokes, draining the sharp ache until it was nowhere to be found. 

Stiles sagged, head dropping to hang limply between his shoulders. The pain in his scent bled out, depleting until there was nothing but cinnamon and calm. 

Derek moved on across the entirety of his back, until he was satisfied with the lack of knots and pain. Stiles had long since become a puddle of gangly limbs, eyes half-open. 

Derek gently guided him to lay across his lap, carding his fingers through Stiles’ soft hair. He made a quiet, happy sound when Derek started, and the joy blooming into his scent made him never want to stop. 

“There we go,” Derek murmured softly as tension finally seemed to vacate Stiles’ thin frame. “You feel better now, baby?” 

Stiles hummed his response, burrowing his face into Derek’s stomach as he hid from the lights in the house. 

“You falling asleep?” 

“No?” Stiles slurred, blinking amber eyes open to look at him before settling back down. 

“Did you just answer my question with another question?” 

“ _Y_ _ou’re_ the smart one,” Stiles grumbled. “You tell me.” 

Derek snorted, petting along Stiles’ back and shoulders before returning to his hair. 

“I’ll wake you up before dinner.” 

“Mm,” Stiles said, before his breaths finally evened out and his eyes slid shut. 

Derek smiled down at him, tracing a thumb over his cheekbone before reaching over and retrieving his book. 

He could fit in another chapter before he had to get Stiles up.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how it was-- comments and kudos are always appreciated! Until next time.  
> \- Sins
> 
> Find my Tumblr at: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iwritesinsnotstraightlines


End file.
